Auf Muggelart
by s0ul13
Summary: Die Zauberwelt muss evakuiert werden. Es gibt einen gesicherten Bereich wo sich Zauberer und magische Wesen verstecken können, nur dummerweise ist der Platz begrenzt. Die Notlösung lautet: ab zu den Muggeln. Das gefällt niemanden und trotzdem müssen sie mit dieser krassen Umstellung zurecht kommen. 6. Schuljahr, AU, OC's, Snape x Harry
1. Hiopsbotschaften

1. Hiobsbotschaften

Aufgeregt plauderten die Schüler Hogwarts über alle Tische hinweg. Die Lehrer hatten sie alle unverzüglich in die große Halle beordert. Keiner wusste was los war, denn die Lehrerschaft diskutierte selber vorne an den langen Tischen hinter einem stille Zauber. Die drei Freunde, Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich unruhig an. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, dass die Schule in solch einen Aufruhr versetzt wurde. Gerade wollten sie ihre Köpfe zusammenstecken um ihre Befürchtungen über Voldemort zu äußern, als sich der Schulleiter, Dumbledore, endlich zu Wort meldete.

„Liebe Schüler" Augenblicklich wurde es in der Halle leiser und jeder hörte angespannt, was der alte Zauberer zu sagen hatte. „Es gilt nicht länger geheim zu halten, dass unsere Welt der Magie einer schweren Bedrohung unterliegt…" spätestens jetzt hatte jeder der Schüler mit dem Tuscheln aufgehört und die Luft angehalten. „Das Ministerium hat beschlossen, dass alle gefährdeten Menschen und Wesen evakuiert werden müssen. Es gibt einen sicheren Ort, noch sicherer als Hogwarts, der uns Zuflucht gebietet, bis die Gefahr vorüber ist." Niemand der Anwesenden wusste etwas dazu zu sagen, allen war das Unbehagen ins Gesicht geschrieben und jeder wartete auf weitere Erklärungen des Schulleiters. „Allerdings.." Er machte eine betroffene Pause. „…allerdings ist nicht genug Platz für alle…" Die Schüler zogen scharf die Luft ein und sahen panisch umher. Niemand wollte zu den armen Tropfen gehören, die zurückgelassen werden mussten. Wie konnte es sein, dass nicht alle geschützt werden konnten? „Keine Panik, auch dafür wurde eine Lösung gefunden, auch wenn mir die Sache nicht sonderlich behagt. Es wurde beschlossen, dass diejenigen unter euch, die mit Muggeln aufgewachsen sind oder in Muggelkunde bis jetzt gut abgeschnitten haben, in der Muggelwelt untergebracht werden. Ihr werdet dort sicher sein, allerdings gelten die üblichen Beschränkungen. Keine Zauberei unter Minderjährigen und auch die Erwachsenen haben dafür zu sorgen, dass kein Muggel auch nur ansatzweise den Gedanken an Zauberei entwickeln kann. Ihr müsst euch wie Muggel verhalten, das heißt dass ihr auch einer Muggelarbeit nachgehen müsst. "

Nun entstand wieder ein unruhiges Gemurmel. „Vor was müssen wir uns denn verstecken?" rief einer der Schüler Dumbledore zu. Dieser zögerte kurz, bevor er antwortete. „Nun, eigentlich darf ich euch das nicht sagen. Aber nur so viel: Es handelt sich um Parasiten, die es auf eure Seelen und Magischen Fähigkeiten abgesehen haben….Ihr werdet nun alle zurück in eure Häuser gehen und das Nötigste einpacken. Die Umsiedelung wird bereits heute Abend beginnen." Die Lehrer der jeweiligen Häuser gingen schnurstracks auf ihre Schüler zu und begleiteten sie.

Ron sah unglücklich zwischen seinen beiden Freunden hin und her, während sie der Schülerschar folgten. „Wir werden getrennt nicht war?" sprach er leicht quietschig. „Ich meine, ihr beide seid mit Muggeln aufgewachsen und ich habe kaum Ahnung von der anderen Seite."

„Ron, wir werden das schon irgendwie schaffen." Meinte Hermine betroffen. „Es wird sicher nicht lange dauern bis sie alle diese Parasiten vernichtet haben. Und wir können uns Schreiben."

„Ja, du hast ja gut reden. Du hast immer noch Harry an deiner Seite. Wenn ich Pech hab muss ich mir vielleicht sogar mit Malfoy ein Zimmer teilen."

„Nun mal doch nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand. Sicherlich wird die Häuseraufteilung bei euch beibehalten und außerdem hast du noch deine Familie und Luna und Neville." Wollte Harry ihn aufmuntern, doch so recht schien das nicht zu klappen.

„Außerdem wissen wir doch noch gar nicht wo wir hingeschickt werden." Schaltete Hermine sich wieder ein. „Vielleicht kommen wir beide auch in zwei unterschiedliche Städte." Nun war es Harry der unglücklich dreinschaute. Aber solange er nicht wieder zu den Dursleys musste, sollte er eigentlich froh sein.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatten, richtete McGonagall noch einmal ihr Wort an ihre Schüler. „Wenn Sie in Ihre Schlafsäle gehen, wird jeder von Ihnen einen Brief auf seinem Bett vorfinden. In diesem Brief stehen alle für Sie wichtigen Informationen, an die Sie sich zu halten haben." Erklärte sie Streng, ehe sie ihre Stimme etwas senkte und weiter sprach. „Ich hoffe, dass das Ministerium die Situation schnell wieder im Griff hat und wir uns alle gesund und munter wieder sehen werden…" Mit schnellen Schritten verließ sie den Raum und eilte die Treppen hinunter.

Die Gryffindors gingen unterdessen teils neugierig, teils betroffen in ihre Schlafsäle und öffneten ihre Briefe. Von einigen hörte man ein entgeistertes aufseufzen.

Ron wandte sich zu Harry.

„Und wo haben sie dich hingestreckt?" Wollte er wissen. Harry sah nicht sonderlich glücklich mit dem Inhalt des Briefes aus.

Harry schluckte kurz ehe er antwortete. „Naja, es könnte schlimmer sein…" versuchte er sich selber Mut zu machen. „…Ferienlager Betreuer."

„Ein was?" Ron hatte keine Ahnung was, er darunter verstehen sollte.

„Ein Ferienlager Betreuer ist jemand, der sich um Kinder kümmert die in den Ferien in eine Art Camp fahren um dort spaß zu haben…" Harry konnte zwar recht gut mit Kindern umgehen, aber gleich eine ganze Horde beaufsichtigen konnte er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen.

„Oh…klingt spaßig…." Versuchte auch Ron, seinen Kumpel aufzumuntern, aber mit seinem gezwungenen Lächeln gelang ihm das mehr schlecht als recht.

„In meinem Brief steht nur dass ich in den Haushalt Nr.420 komme und mich dort um das Essen kümmern soll." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dabei kann ich doch gar nicht kochen."

Harry musste grinsen und bemitleidete alle, die Rons Kreationen essen sollten.

„War ja klar dass du das wieder lustig findest." Grinste nun auch Ron.

„Komm lass uns gucken was Hermine machen muss." Schlug Harry vor und sie rannten zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine war noch nicht da und sie rannten kurzerhand in die Mädchen Schlafsäle.

„Hermine wo musst du hin?" rief Harry, der gerade packenden Hermine zu. Diese öffnete empört ihren Mund und stopfte mit rosa Wangen schnell ihre BHs in den Koffer. „Harry! Ron! Ihr seit in den Mädchen Schlafsälen!" Schnauzte sie die beiden Jungs an, die ebenso von den anderen Mädchen mit strafenden Blicken bedacht wurden.

Kurz sahen sie sich mit entschuldigendem Lächeln um ehe sie sich wieder ihrer Freundin zu wandten und sie fragend anstarrten. Hermine seufzte. „Ich darf in einer Kaufhalle Arbeiten und in einem Motel wohnen." Sie plusterte ihre Wangen auf und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich nicht einfach zu meinen Eltern kann." Regte sie sich auf.

Alle drei schwiegen kurz ehe Harry zu einer möglichen Antwort ansetzte. „Wahrscheinlich sind wir doch nicht ganz außer Gefahr. Vielleicht werden diese Wesen nach uns suchen und dabei auch bei uns zuhause vorbei gucken."

„Aber dann sind meine Eltern doch in Gefahr!" rief Hermine besorgt aus.

„Nein sind sie nicht." McGonagall stand plötzlich hinter ihnen und die drei drehten sich erschrocken um. „Diese Parasiten, wie Professor Dumbledore sie genannt hat, haben es nur auf magische Seelen abgesehen. Für Muggel sind sie außerdem unsichtbar, also besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Sie brauchen auch keine Angst um sich zu haben, da sie natürlich überwacht werden, da wo sie sind. Es kann ihnen also eigentlich nichts passieren."

„Und uneigentlich?" Warf Harry ein.

„Es wird ihnen nichts passieren! Und jetzt möchte ich sie bitten, den Schlafsaal der Mädchen zu verlassen, bevor ich ihnen noch Punkte abziehen muss!" Wurde sie nun wieder streng und wandte sich einer anderen Schülerin zu.

Ron und Harry gingen prompt zurück in ihre Schlafsäle und packten ihre Koffer zusammen.

Am Abend standen sie alle abreisebereit vor der Schule und wurden in verschiedene Gruppen geteilt, mit denen sie in verschiedene Fahrzeuge stiegen.

„Hey Potter!" Harry drehte sich zu der ihn rufenden Stimme, die leider zu Malfoy gehörte. „Ist dein Traum endlich wahr geworden und du kannst jetzt als Kloputzer arbeiten?" rief der lachende, blonde Junge zu ihm herüber. Zum glück schob sich in dem Moment eine Schar Schüler zwischen sie, so dass sie sich aus den Augen verloren. Harry verdrehte die Augen und drängte sich zu seinen Freunden durch um sich zumindest von Ron zu verabschieden, da Hermine offenbar bei ihm mit fuhr. „Ich werde euch vermissen." Schniefte Ron und umarmte beide. „Na na, wir sehen uns wieder und wie gesagt werden wir uns natürlich schreiben." Tröstete Hermine ihn.

„Und du darfst wenigstens noch zaubern und mit einem Besen umher fliegen." Meinte Harry wehleidig. Eine schrille Pfeife ertönte und Hagrid rief alle zu sich, die in der Zauberwelt blieben, jedoch in eine sichere Zone gebracht wurden. Ron winkte seinen Freunden noch einmal zu ehe er in den Zug stieg.

Hermine und Harry dagegen stiegen in einen roten Doppeldecker Bus. Kaum hatten sie sich auf ihre Plätze gesetzt flog der Bus auch schon los. Keiner der Beiden sagte etwas, sie starrten nur trübselig aus dem Fenster auf die nebelige düstere Landschaft. Wie lange sie diese vertraute Umgebung wohl nicht mehr sehen würden?

Als sie nach etwa einer stunde auf dem Boden aufsetzten und auf einer normalen Straße weiter fuhren holte Harry seinen Brief hervor um sich den Rest durch zu lesen. „Das Ferienlager, wo ich hin muss, ist in den Sanatory-Hills. Hast du davon schon mal was gehört?" Harry sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Hermine, die nur mit gehobenen Augenbrauen den Kopf schüttelte.

„Na klasse, wenn nicht mal du weißt wo das ist…"

„Hey, ich hab auch nie behauptet dass ich alles weiß!" Protestierte Hermine und Harry knuffte sie grinsend in die Seite. „Ist ja auch nicht so schlimm. Wie heißt der Ort wo du abgesetzt wirst?"

„Meshingtown… kenn ich auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich so winzig, dass es sich nicht gelohnt hat, es auf eine Karte zu drucken."

Harry grinste. „Ich sehe schon, das werden ein paar super Tage."

Nach einer weiteren Stunde machte der Bus zum ersten Mal halt und ein Schüler wurde aufgerufen, der anscheinend der erste war, der an seiner Vorübergehenden Bleibe ausgesetzt wurde. „Jetzt geht es also los." Murmelte Harry nervös zu Hermine rüber, welche nur angespannt nickte.

Immer wieder hielten sie an und Schüler wurden aus dem Bus gelassen. Die Sitze leerten sich allmählich.

„Hermine Granger." Schallte es bei der nächsten Haltestelle durch den Bus und Hermine sprang erschrocken auf. Sie schnappte sich ihren Koffer, umarmte Harry mit einem wehleidigen seufzen und marschierte dann aus der geöffneten Tür, die sich, kaum da sie draußen war, sofort wieder schloss. Harry schluckte als der Bus weiter fuhr und er nicht mahl mehr einen Blick zu seiner Freundin werfen konnte.

Zwei weitere Schüler wurden entlassen, ehe Harry beim nächsten Stopp ebenfalls dazu aufgefordert wurde. Stolpernd zog er seinen Koffer hinter sich her und trat auf den ungepflasterten Weg, an dessen Ende ein kleines Haus stand, welches mit leuchtenden Buchstaben, die Worte „Sanatory Ferienlager" über dem Eingang prangen hatte.

Als der Bus weiter fuhr, drehte Harry sich noch einmal um und wäre vor Schreck fast gestorben. Er taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Ich kann mir auch durchaus besseres vorstellen, als für Dumbledores Goldjungen den Babysitter zu spielen." Brummte ihm eine tiefe, bissige Stimme entgegen.

Harry öffnete den Mund aber war viel zu geschockt um irgendetwas zu sagen. Da stand tatsächlich sein verhasster Zaubertränkelehrer in einem schwarzen Muggelanzug vor ihm! Womit hatte er das bitte verdient?

„Könnten wir dann rein gehen, oder wollen sie mich noch länger begaffen?" schnarrte Snape ihn genervt an.


	2. Wer dass liehst ist dum

2. ‚Wer dass liehst ist dum'

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie sich mit Muggeln auskennen." War das erste was Harry, unüberlegter weise, über die Lippen kam. Und er bereute es gleich, als sich Snapes Augen verengten.

„Sie wissen so einiges nicht Mr. Potter. Ich hoffe Sie haben wenigstens Ihren Brief sorgfältig gelesen."

Harry nickte, da er Snape nur ungern noch mehr reizen wollte. „Ich mache einen Schülerjob in diesem Ferienlager," - er deutete mit der Hand hinter sich. „gehe normalerweise an die St. Mariannenschule und alles was mit Zaubern zu tun hat ist verboten." Fasste er grob zusammen.

„Wenigstens konnten Sie sich drei Punkte merken." Spottete sein Lehrer und setzte sich in Bewegung. Langsam, fasst angewidert, ging er Richtung Eingang während er seinen schwarzen Rollkoffer hinter sich her zog. Harry atmete einmal tief durch um den aufkommenden Ärger runter zu schlucken und folgte Snape zum Haus.

Er hoffte inständig, dass Snape nicht auch als Kinderbetreuer hier war. Denn sonst würden die Kinder nach ihrem Aufenthalt hier, nie wieder in ein Ferienlager fahren wollen.

Der kurze Weg bis zu dem kleinen Haus, war staubig und finster. Einzig und allein, das leuchtende Schild über dem Eingang spendete etwas Licht.

Er schloss zu seinem Lehrer auf und versuchte nicht all zu interessiert zu klingen, als er fragte: „Welcher Tätigkeit werden Sie hier nachgehen, außer mich im Auge zu behalten, Sir?" und in den Wahnsinn zu treiben- fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

„Buchhalter." Antwortete Snape monoton und nicht erpicht darauf, mit seinem so wahnsinnig berühmten Begleiter ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Wenigstens kannte ihn hier keiner.

Harry grunzte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Snape in einem Büro, umgeben von Belegen und Rechnungen weit entfernt von seinen geliebten Zaubertränken. Die Vorstellung war einfach herrlich.

Snape fand das allerdings nicht so unterhaltsam wie Harry und drehte sich gereizt zu seinem Schüler um und traktierte ihn mit einem stechenden Blick.

„Mr. Potter, nur weil wir nicht in Hogwarts sind, heißt das nicht, dass ich Ihnen keine Punkte für Ihr Haus abziehen kann!"

„Verzeihung, Sir." Murmelte Harry resigniert, dem nun das Lachen vergangen war. Snape stapfte weiter und Harry hatte die leise Ahnung, dass der Punktestand der Gryffindors, am Ende dieser ganzen Aktion hier wahrscheinlich im Minusbereich liegen würde…

Kaum waren sie an der Rezeption angekommen, stürmte eine ältere Dame auf sie zu. Sie war etwas fülliger, ihr graues Haar war zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt und in ihrem Gesicht strahlte ein freundliches Lächeln. „Sie müssen Mr. Snape sein!" Sie schnappte sich Snapes Hand und schüttelte sie kräftig. „Ich bin Mrs. Malfa, die Leiterin dieses hübschen kleinen Ferienlagers" Sie wand sich zu Harry. „Und Sie sind Mr. Potter nehme ich an?" Harry nickte freundlich, nahm die Hand der alten Frau entgegen und merkte augenblicklich, warum Snapes eh schon falsches Lächeln noch verkrampfter als sonst war.

„Ich bringe Sie beide erst einmal auf Ihre Zimmer, alles Weitere werden wir morgen beim Frühstück besprechen." Strahlend wühlte die Frau in einer Schublade, während Harry seine schmerzende Hand rieb.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie sich bereits kennen?" Fragte sie und ehe Harry den Mund öffnen konnte brummte Snape ein „Nur flüchtig."

„Ok, na dann, folgen Sie mir!" Flötete Mrs. Malfa und ging mit zwei Schlüsseln klimpernd voraus.

„Ein Händedruck wie ein Troll." murmelte Snape und Harry musste ihm innerlich zustimmen, auch wenn er noch nie einem Troll die Hand geschüttelt hatte.

Zu dritt gingen sie zur Hintertür hinaus, über eine große Wiese mit Spielplatz und steuerten auf ein breites, zweistöckiges, bungalowartiges Holzhaus zu. In dem

Haus war es bereits dunkel und es roch etwas muffig. Obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war, hörte man noch vereinzelt einige Kinder lachen.

„Die kleinen Racker sollten eigentlich schon schlafen." Kicherte Mrs. Malfa liebevoll und deutete dann mit einer ausschweifenden Handbewegung nach links und rechts den Gang entlang, in dessen Mitte sie gerade standen. „Hier unten sind schon alle Zimmer belegt, jeweils am Ende des Ganges befinden sich die Waschräume für die Kinder. Die Angestellten haben ein eigenes Bad in der zweiten Etage, auch am Ende des Ganges. Ihr Räume befinden sich ebenfalls in der zweiten Etage." Sie deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf Harry. „Ihre Kinder kommen morgen Mittag und werden die Schlafräume neben Ihrem Zimmer beziehen. Somit haben Sie die kleinen besser im Blick. Aber keine Angst." Sie klopfte Harry zwinkernd auf die Schulter als sie seinen überforderten Blick bemerkte. „Sie müssen sich natürlich nicht rund um die Uhr um die Kinder kümmern. Da Sie selbst noch Schüler sind bekommen Sie natürlich Unterstützung von den anderen Betreuern. Aber genug für Heute, Sie sind sicher beide erschöpft von der Anreise. Kommen Sie!"

Endlich stiegen sie in die zweite Etage hinauf und wurden ihren Zimmern zugewiesen. „Dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine erholsame Nacht. Wenn etwas ist, die Nummer ist im Telefon gespeichert. Achja, Frühstück beginnt 8:00 Uhr, ich werde Sie unten an der Treppe abholen. Träumt was Schönes~ " Malfa verschwand auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinunter und dann wurde es fast schon unangenehm still.

Harry drehte sich halb zu Snape rüber, dessen Zimmer unschöner weise schräg gegenüber von seinem war. „Also dann… gute Nacht Professor." Presste er, die Höflichkeit bewahrend, hervor und schloss rasch seine Tür auf.

„Einen Moment Mr. Potter" Snape kam zu ihm herüber und streckte auffordernd die Hand aus. „Ihren Zauberstab."

„Was? Aber-„

Snapes rechte Augenbraue zuckte in die Höhe „Sie dürfen hier keine Magie verwenden, also werden Sie ihn auch nicht brauchen. Ich werde ihn solange aufbewahren… nur falls Sie mal wieder ganz ausversehen die Regeln vergessen sollten."

Äußerst widerwillig, griff Harry in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und überreichte Snape seinen Zauberstab. Dieser lies ihn geschwind in seine eigene Tasche gleiten, dann ging er wider rüber um sein Zimmer zu öffnen.

Harry wollte gerade seine Tür hinter sich schließen, als sein Lehrer noch einmal das Wort an ihn wandte.

„Ach und Potter,"

„Hmmm?" genervt streckte er den Kopf aus der Tür.

„Ich hoffe, Sie bekommen genauso nervige Gören wie Sie und ihre Freunde es sind…"

Dieser Mann war doch echt-! Harry schnaubte.

„Keine Angst Professor, damit werde ich sicher super zu Recht kommen, solange ich nicht so einen verbitterten Griesgram wie Sie in der Gruppe haben werde!"

„Zwanzig Pu-„ Hörte man nur noch, bevor Harry die Tür schloss. Am liebsten hätte er sie so richtig zugepfeffert, aber er war sich bewusst, dass in dem Haus noch Kinder schliefen.

Er sah sich sein kleines Zimmer an, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Ein einfaches Bett stand in der rechten Ecke neben dem Fenster. Gegenüber, ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl, daneben ein Schrank und neben der Tür stand ein ausramponierter Sessel. Anscheinend das Privileg eines Lehrer- bzw. Aufseherzimmers, ein alter muffiger Sessel. Erinnerte ihn an Snape, weswegen er das Teil jetzt schon nicht leiden konnte.

Harry öffnete eine Schranktür, auf deren Innenseite krakelige Sprüche hingeschmiert wurden.

‚Ficken ist cool!' und ‚Wer dass liehst ist dum' und lauter solche schöne Sachen. Seufzend warf er seinen Koffer auf Sessel-Snape, beschloss dann aber, erst morgen auszupacken und sich jetzt lieber bettfertig zu machen.

Als er dann mit rotem Gryffindor-Schlafanzug im Bett lag, fiel es ihm allerdings recht schwer sich in das Land der Träume sinken zu lassen. Er hatte Hunger….und er fragte sich, wie es seinen Freunden ging. Zweifelsohne hatte es Ron immer noch am besten, selbst mit Hermine würde er momentan gerne tauschen wollen. Aber vielleicht hatte Harry ja doch noch Glück und Snape würde morgen in einem riesigen Berg von Papieren ertrinken. Harry musste grinsen bei der Vorstellung, wie Snape in einem, mit Papieren überfluteten Raum um sein Leben paddelte. Und mit diesem genugtuenden Bild vor Augen gelang es dem Gryffindorjungen, dann doch endlich, in den ersehnten Schlaf abzudriften...


	3. Der goldene Schnatz

3. Der goldene Schnatz

„Und da schießt unser Held wieder aus den Wolken empor, gefolgt von Draco Malfoy! Welcher der Beiden, wird wohl diesmal den Sieg für ihr Haus holen?"

Harry blinzelte kurz hinter sich und versuchte seinem aufdringlichen Gegner den Weg abzuschneiden. Es entstand ein regelrechtes Kopf an Kopf fliegen. Die Slytherins und die Gryffindors feuerten ihren jeweiligen Sucher an. Wenn Harry den Schnatz fangen würde, würden die Gryffindors als Sieger hervorgehen. Beide Teams hatten 150 Punkte, der Schnatz würde das Spiel entscheiden.

Malfoy rempelte Harry von der Seite an und der Gryffindor-Sucher geriet ins trudeln. Mit einem kräftigen Schlenker nach links fing er sich aber schnell wieder und direkt vor ihm blinkte der Schnatz in der Sonne auf.

Harrys Fokus lag nur noch auf dem kleinen goldenen, flatternden Ball. Mit ausgestreckter Hand preschte er darauf los, im Augenwinkel sah er wie auch Malfoy zum Sturzflug ansetzte.

Der Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und lies seine Augen tränen.

Doch Harrys schaffte es! Seine Finger Schlossen sich zuerst um den Schnatz!

Allerdings wurde er dafür, nicht mal eine Sekunde später, von Malfoy fast vom Besen gezerrt.

„Lass los Potter!" Malfoy zog an Harrys Hand mit dem Sieg bringenden Schnatz und versuchte dessen Finger davon zu lösen.

„Niemals! Ich hatte ihn zuerst!" Rief Harry, zog den Schnatz wieder zu sich und versuchte Malfoy abzuschütteln. So ging es einige male hin und her, keiner wollte los lassen.

Aber Malfoy hatte keine Chance, Harry Potter war einfach stärker. Mit einem festen Ruck schaffte er es schließlich, den Schnatz triumphierend an sich zu reißen.

Die Zuschauer jubelten und riefen Harrys Namen, wogegen die Slytherins laut ‚Buhten'.

Doch selbst jetzt, nach dem offensichtlichen Sieg, lies Malfoy nicht locker und begann wieder an dem Schnatz zu zerren. „Lass los Potter!"

„Ich habe gewonnen, gib endlich auf!" rief Harry verärgert.

„Lass los verdammt!" Plötzlich verlor Harry den Halt auf seinem Besen. Panisch hielt er sich an seinem Gegenüber. Zerrte Malfoy dadurch jedoch ebenfalls von dessen Besen.

Der Boden des Stadions kam immer näher, Malfoy schrie und Harry kniff vor Angst die Augen zu. Er wartete auf einen heftigen Aufprall, doch zu seiner Verwunderung, geschah nichts.

Verwirrt blinzelte er und war augenblicklich noch verwirrter. Er sah weder den auf ihn zu rasenden Stadionboden noch Malfoy.

Er starrte in Snapes Gesicht.

Snapes Gesicht schwebe genau vor ihm, genauer gesagt, eher über ihm.

„Was zum-?"

„Würden Sie nun endlich die Güte besitzen mich los zu lassen?" Snapes zischende Stimme holte Harry nun endgültig in die Realität. Mit einem schlag war er wach.

Was zum Henker machte Snape über ihm? Der Mann war ihm so nah, dass er deutlich dessen Körperwärme spüren konnte. (Dabei hatte er sich Snape immer ekelhaft kalt vorgestellt)

Das war wirklich die seltsamste Situation in der er je gesteckt hatte.

Sein Blick glitt zu seiner linken Hand, die fest in Snapes Kragen geklammert war. Erschrocken über diese Tatsache, lies er sofort los und Snape sprang regelrecht auf, als er endlich frei war.

Betretenes Schweigen legte sich über den Raum, während Harry total perplex seinen Lehrer dabei beobachtete, wie der seinen zerknautschten Anzug und seine zerzausten Haare wieder glatt strich.

Die schwarzen Augen huschten wieder zurück auf den verwirrten Jungen im roten Schlafanzug.

„50 Punkte Abzug, wegen tätlichem Übergriff auf einem Lehrer." Snape zog seine Krawatte zu Recht.

„Was? Aber ich war doch ni-„

„Wenn Sie am ersten Tag nicht zu spät kommen wollen, dann rate ich Ihnen, jetzt gefälligst aufzustehen!" Und Snape rauschte davon. Selbst ohne wehenden Umhang verfehlte der Abgang nicht seine Wirkung.

Harry war einfach nur baff und registrierte erst Sekunden später was Snape ihm überhaupt gesagt hatte.

„Zu spät?" Er sprang aus dem Bett, kramte seine Sachen zusammen und zog sich in Windeseile um. Nebenbei fand er neben dem Telefon, auf dem Nachttisch, einen kleinen Wecker, der ihm sagte, dass er nur noch zwei Minuten hatte. Toll, warum hatte er den gestern nicht gesehen?

Fast stolperte er noch über seine eigenen Füße, als er die Treppen hinunter flitzte.

Mrs. Malfa und Snape warteten bereits auf ihn.

„Auf die Minute genau." Lachte die alte Dame vergnügt, während sein Lehrer ihn nur mit einem herablassenden Blick bedachte. Hatte wohl gehofft, dass er trotzdem noch zu spät kam. Aber warum hatte er ihn dann erst geweckt?

„Ich hoffe Sie beide haben gut geschlafen."

Beide nickten schweigend.

Zusammen gingen sie in den Speisesaal wo schon einige Kindergruppen an den Tischen krakeelten. Der Raum war hell und freundlich eingerichtet, mit Kinderbastelleien an den Fenstern. An jedem Tisch befand sich mindestens ein Betreuer und wie es aussah war er auch nicht der einzige mit einem Ferienjob. Er erblickte neben den Betreuern noch zwei Mädchen in seinem Alter und in der Küche sah er auch noch einen jugendlichen Jungen, der gerade Geschirr bereit stellte.

Sie setzten sich etwas weiter Abseits an einen Tisch. Die Küchenhilfe von eben, brachte für jeden einen Kaffee und grüßte alle drei. „Guten Morgen. Mrs. Malfa, kann ich Sie nachher mal kurz sprechen?" Fragte der Junge an die Leiterin gewandt.

„Aber natürlich Spatz. Ich hoffe es ist nichts schlimmes." Sie zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu.

„Natürlich nicht. Es geht nur um den freien Tag, über den wir uns schon einmal unterhalten hatten." Der Junge wirkte etwas nervös, weshalb Harry den Blick abwandte.

„Alles klar, Ich komm dann nachher eh nochmal in die Küche."

Der junge nickte und verschwand wieder.

„Das war Oliver, ebenfalls ein Ferienjobber." Sie stieß Harry mit dem Ellenbogen an weswegen er fast seinen, noch nicht angerührten, Kaffee verschüttete.

Auch Snape schien das Gebräu nicht sonderlich geheuer zu sein. Der hatte nur seine Hände um die warme Tasse gelegt.

„Also kommen wir zum Geschäftlichen." Die Frau kicherte als hätte sie soeben einen Witz gemacht.

„Mr. Potter Sie werden nachher zu der netten Dame dort hinten gehen." Sie zeigte auf eine Frau mit blonden langen Haaren, die sich gerade zu zwei Kindern herunter beugte. Sie sah ziemlich freundlich aus, bemerkte Harry.

„Das ist Merry, sie wird dir alles wichtige beibringen. Sie wird neben mir deine Ansprechpartnerin sein."

„Alles klar." Harry trank einen kleinen Schluck, entschied sich aber rasch, es bei diesem zu belassen und stellte die Tasse wieder weg. Er würde viel lieber etwas essen...

„Und nun zu Ihnen" Malfa sah Snape mit einem seltsamen Blick an. Harry war etwas verwundert, hatte er doch mit mehr Anweisungen gerechnet. Aber vielleicht würde das dann diese Merry übernehmen.

Snape hingegen erwiderte den Blick der Alten abwartend. „Sie, mein Lieber, kommen gleich mit mir mit. Ich werde Sie in Ihr Büro begleiten. Frühstück wird Ihnen direkt an den Arbeitsplatz gebracht, das habe ich schon angeordnet." Die Frau strahlte regelrecht. Als sie aufstand, legte sie eine Hand auf Snapes Schulter. Der nickte wie es sich für einen braven, unauffälligen Angestellten gehörte. Harry schnappte sich seine Tasse und hielt sie sich vor den Mund um sein Kichern zu verstecken.

Mit einem fragenden und gleichzeitig genervten Blick zu Harry stand Snape auf und folgte Mrs. Malfa, die sich nochmal kurz zu Harry wandte. „Du kannst dir hier natürlich was zu Essen holen." Sie Zwinkerte und schob Snape aus der Tür.

Jetzt wo er alleine war konnte Harry nicht mehr an sich halten und versteckte sein Gesicht kichernd hinter seinen Händen.

Das war einfach zu herrlich und Snape schien es nicht mal zu merken. Hoffentlich konnte er dabei sein, wenn er kapierte was Mrs. Malfas Gesten ihm sagen sollten.


End file.
